Comme Chien & Chat
by Tite-Noune
Summary: OS FW&AJ Je le détestais. Pire que ça je l'aimais. Et c'est justement pour ça que je le détestais. Ma première fic sur ce couple!


**"WEASLEY!"**

Je me lève d'un bond, et me tourne vers ce petit crétin de Fred Weasley, qui, à l'heure actuelle, est entrain de se prendre un fou rire avec son frère et Lee, leur meilleur ami. Ce que ça peut être drôle de s'éclater à lancer des boules de papiers sur une pauvre fille comme moi qui n'a strictement rien demandé, à part qu'on me foutte la paix, et que je puisse travailler tranquille! Mais là encore, c'est trop demandé, comme d'habitude! Sept ans, sept longues années que ces trois abrutis passent leur vie à faire de la mienne un enfer.

Qui suis-je? Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Angelina Johnson, pour vous servir! Poursuiveuse et Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et accessoirement, tête de turc préférée de ce grand roux à la caboche complètement vide. George et Lee sont pas mal aussi dans leur genre, sauf qu'eux, je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de bien méchant derrière leurs farces. Mais lui, FRED! Il passe le plus clair de son temps à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds, et je dois admettre qu'il y arrive plus que bien d'ailleurs!

**"Je te garantis que si j'ai pas le temps de finir mon devoir de Potions à cause de tes conneries, je m'arrangerais personnellement à ce que tu disparaisse avant la fin de la semaine!"**

Pendant un instant, ils se sont arrrêtés de rire, et m'ont regardé avec des yeux ronds. Et contre toute attente, ils ont recommencé à se fouttre de moi de plus belle. Scandalisée, je pousse un rugissement et décidé finalement de retourner à ce fameux devoir que Rogue nous a donné à faire. Alors que ma plume recommençait à gratter tranquillement sur mon parchemin, mon regard s'est attardé quelques instants sur Fred, qui m'a fait un clin d'oeil. J'ai aussitôt tourné la tête, rouge de honte. Je le détestais. Non, pire que ça, je l'_aimais_. Et c'est justement pour ça que je le détestais. Comment ça, vous ne comprenez pas? C'est pourtant simple.

Depuis notre quatrième année, je suis complètement folle de lui. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit, je suis bien trop fière pour ça. Et puis, vous m'avez bien regardé? Je suis loin de ressembler à ces top models qui font la une de Sorcière Hebdo. Au contraire, je suis même plutôt garçon manqué, et une fana de sport en plus de ça. Rien de bien féminine quoi, alors comment voulez vous que je réussisse à attirer son attention? Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de garçon à courrir après toutes les bimbos du collège, je crois même qu'il n'a jamais eu de copine. Bien trop occupé à faire mille et une blague avec son inséparable jumeau, si vous voulez mon avis. Et pour être franche, je ne comprend pas. Je vais pas vous le cacher, Fred Weasley est tout simplement sublime, son frère et lui ont même un fan club exclusivement composé de pots de peinture en tout genre.

Alors pourquoi, n'a-t-il jamais eu de petite amie? Pour George, l'énigme avait été résolue l'année dernière, au Bal de Noël. Il y était allé avec Alicia, et avait fini par lui avouer qu'il en pinçait carrément pour elle depuis la deuxième année. Et depuis, ils sont ensemble! Si c'est pas mignon tout ça. Mais Fred ... est-il amoureux lui aussi? Et si oui, de qui? Ce que j'aimerais être l'heureuse élue ... M'enfin, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de me faire des idées. Quoique, il faut bien admettre que lorsqu'il m'avait invité au Bal, j'étais pleine d'espoir. Je me disais que peut-être, j'avais finalement réussi à capter son atention. Et je dois dire que je me suis royalement plantée.

On s'est bien amusé ce soir là, on a dansé, discuté, c'était une superbe soirée. Mais après ça, il est devenu plus insupportable que jamais. Je n'ai jamais compris ce changement si brutal, et ça m'a fait de la peine. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal? Et voilà, comme toujours, je finis par me perdre dans mes pensées, et à ne voir que lui, lui et encore LUI. Pathétique. Totalement pathétique. Allez Angelina, ressaisie-toi, t'es pas dans un conte de fée là! Ton prince charmant ne sait même pas que t'existes, alors retourne à tes Potions!

Je pousse un long soupire, complètement désespérée. Et à nouveau, je sens une boule de papier frapper ma tête de plein fouet. Non, là c'est plus possible. Trop, c'est trop! J'en ai assez qu'il se paye ma pomme à longueur de journée! Frédérick Weasley, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort! Furieuse, je me relève soudainement et fonce sur lui, telle une furie. Je m'arrête à deux pas de lui et m'aperçoit que tous les élèves présents dans la Salle Commune nous regardent, apréhensifs.

**"Un problème Angie?"** me demande-t-il, souriant.

**"T'es qu'un con Weasley, tu le sais ça? Je te déteste!"**

Je suis complètement hors de moi, il a réussi à dépasser les limites, et pas qu'un peu. Bouillonante de rage, je lui lance un regard de profond dégoût et fait demi-tour, le laissant comme un con, la bouche entrouverte, sans doute encore sous le choc. Je commence à faire quelques pas en direction de mon dortoir, quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Je me retourne violement, et m'aperçois que c'est encore ce stupide rouquin! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui là? Je m'apprête à laisser à nouveau éclater ma colère, quand soudainement, je le vois s'approcher de moi et m'embrasser. A vrai dire, c'était plus un effleurement, comme s'il avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal. J'ouvre de grands yeux, complètement ahurie. Et alors, je fais la chose la plus stupide qui ai pu me venir à l'esprit. Je le _giffle_.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et me précipite dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Puis, soudainement, je me stoppe, m'apercevant de ce que je viens de faire. De l'énorme connerie que je viens de faire. Trois ans, juste trois ans que j'attends ça. Et la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, c'est de lui mettre ma main dans la figure? Mais quelle idiote je suis! A nouveau, je fais demi tour, et dévale les escaliers en sens inverse. Je fais irruption dans la Salle Commune et retrouve Fred là où je l'avais laissé, complètement _anéanti_. Et, sans même réfléchir, je me jette sur lui et scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser passioné. Le pauvre à l'air totalement déboussolé pendant quelques secondes, puis il passe finalement ses bras autour de moi. Je fini par reculer, rayonnante de bonheur.

**"T'es qu'un crétin."**

**"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, nan?"** réplique-t-il avec son petit clin d'oeil habituel.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, et l'embrasse encore une fois. Ca fait tellement de temps que j'attends ça, je vais plus le laisser s'échaper maintenant ...


End file.
